


I'm Begging, Please don't Take My Man

by CarbonInsolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Friendzone, Jolene Dolly Parton, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonInsolence/pseuds/CarbonInsolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going to lose him. You can't compete with her. You can only beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Begging, Please don't Take My Man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I’m begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

You see her under the clock tower. She’s talking to her friend and laughing that beautiful, radiant laugh. 

She’s so perfect it hurts. 

You know instantly that you’re not the only one who’s seen her - that you’re not the only one noticing her blinding brightness. You feel James drop your hand and you look up at him. He’s smiling at her. It’s the smile that you’ve been told is only for you and she’s smiling back. They’re in their own little world. He looks so happy. 

Then James clears his throat and retakes your hand. He goes back to telling you about his plans for your Valentine’s Day together.

Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

You look at her during dinner. She’s beautiful, more beautiful than you. 

‘She’s pretty isn’t she James,’ you say.

He laughs it off. ‘She’s not you.’

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

‘Did he say her name again last night?’

Louis looks at you with sad eyes. 

That’s all you need to know.

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He’s the only one for me, Jolene

Girls chase him. Of course they do. He’s James Potter, son of Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World. But none of them love him as much as you. Not even her. She could have anyone but she was taking him.

She doesn’t even love him.

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

‘Hello.’

She turns around and stares at you. Her eyes widen when she realises who you are.

‘I’m James’s girlfriend. I was wondering if we could talk,’ you say.

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I’m begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene

‘I can assure you that James and I are only friends.’ 

She’s obviously flustered. She’s playing with her hair and blushing. She still looks beautiful.

‘Of course,’ you say.

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

‘You’re beautiful,’ he says.

‘I’m plain,’ you answer.

‘But I love you.’

And when his lips touch yours you hold back the tears because Louis told you he said her name again last night.

My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

When you see them kissing under the clock tower you don’t cry. Not anymore. You’ve shed all the tear you can over loosing James. It’s impossible for you to cry, despite how much you want to.

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He’s the only one for me, Jolene

Louis had always been your best friend so you said yes when he asked you despite your heart telling you otherwise.

Louis’s kisses aren’t the same. He’ll never be James.

He knows this. 

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
